S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 14
S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training is a group combat event between Alliances of Agents. It is an opportunity to prove your Alliance has what it takes to be an Elite fighting force. Details To be successful and be a top ranker, in this mission you must join your Alliance and battle rival Agents. If you challenge the opposing Alliances and beat them, you will gain Valor! *Face other Alliances and rank yourself for exclusive rewards! *Collect and exchange your ISO-8 shards for Cards! Get your shards by participating in Training Sessions! *Set your Protection Wall up to save your Valor pts! Prepare now for the Training! *Raise your grade and get rewards from your instructors! Accumulate Valor to get Rewards! *Battle alongside your Alliance for Valor, aim for Individual Rewards as well as Alliance Rewards! New Features Helicarriers *Each alliance now has its own helicarrier during events. UseISO-8 shards to activate the helicarrier's abilities and tear through the enemy. ISO-8 Shard Sharing *In past events, alliance members could only sre ISO-8 shards once per day. Now they can share them three times per day. ISO-8 Processors *There were previously two ISO-8 processors; now there are four. Morale Boosts *Starting with this Enforcement Training, morale boosts won't take effect in event battles. New Cards Introduced *[Sentinel|[Wideawake Sentinel]] *[Mass A-Bomb|[Critical Mass A-Bomb]] *[Silver Sable|[Huntress Silver Sable]] *[of Atlas M-11|[Agent of Atlas M-11]] Assault Cards *[Defender Dr. Strange|[Phoenix Defender Dr. Strange]] Does 500% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Avenger Throg|[Pet Avenger Throg]] Does 400% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Rat Jubilee|[Mall Rat Jubilee]] Does 300% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[of Killers Skaar|[Killer of Killers Skaar]] Does 200% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 600% damage! Rewards Personal= Personal Ranking Rewards ! Valor Range |- |1-10 |[Sentinel|[Wideawake Sentinel]] (U Rare) x2 20 Odin's Decree (L) 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 | |- |11-150 |[Sentinel|[Wideawake Sentinel]] (U Rare) x1 15 Odin's Decree (L) 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 | |- |151-350 |[Mass A-Bomb|[Critical Mass A-Bomb]] (SS Rare) x2 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 300,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | |- |351-2750 |[Mass A-Bomb|[Critical Mass A-Bomb]] (SS Rare) x1 5 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | |- |2751-7000 |[Silver Sable|[Huntress Silver Sable]] (S Rare) x2 5 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x1 | |- |7001-17000 |[Silver Sable|[Huntress Silver Sable]] (S Rare) x2 3 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |17001-35000 |[Silver Sable|[Huntress Silver Sable]] (S Rare) x1 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |35001-60000 |[of Atlas M-11|[Agent of Atlas M-11]] (Rare) x2 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |60001-90000 |[of Atlas M-11|[Agent of Atlas M-11]] (Rare) x2 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |90001-400000 |[of Atlas M-11|[Agent of Atlas M-11]] (Rare) x1 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |400001-1000000 |50,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |} |-| Alliance= Alliance Ranking Reward ! Valor Range |- | 1 - 5 Min Alliance Contribution of 450,000. |[Sentinel|[Wideawake Sentinel]] (U Rare) x1 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 6-10 Min Alliance Contribution of 250,000. |[Mass A-Bomb|[Critical Mass A-Bomb]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 11-50 Min Alliance Contribution of 200,000. |[Mass A-Bomb|[Critical Mass A-Bomb]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 51-150 Min Alliance Contribution of 100,000. |[Mass A-Bomb|[Critical Mass A-Bomb]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 151-750 Min Alliance Contribution of 10,000. |[Silver Sable|[Huntress Silver Sable]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 751-2,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 5,000. |[Silver Sable|[Huntress Silver Sable]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 2,501-4,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 1,000. |[Silver Sable|[Huntress Silver Sable]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 4,501-8,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[of Atlas M-11|[Agent of Atlas M-11]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 8,001-13,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 400. |[of Atlas M-11|[Agent of Atlas M-11]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 13,001-50,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 300. |[of Atlas M-11|[Agent of Atlas M-11]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 50,001-200,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 200. |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- |} |-| Instructor Grading & Rewards Nick Fury= |-| Maria Hill= |-| Wolverine= Enforcement Assignments You have one day to complete each assignment. After that day ends, the assignment cant be completed. Finish all the assignments in a batch to receive an [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]]. Each Batch is only limited to one day. You cannot get the reward of a batch that has already ended. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Alliance Ability Tree Offense Leader Ability Lv 1 (3 ability points to unlock) Unlock this branch, and the alliance leader will be able to use the offense leader ability. Offense Leader Ability Lv 2 (50 ability points to unlock) Unlock this branch, and the offense leader ability will last for one extra minute.